Illusions
by MoonAngel
Summary: (Probably be R before the story is done) What if the Epilogue was just an illlusion? What if BerialVandemon won? Takeru awakens in a dimly lighted room one day only to find out that the future he knew was an illusion. What if the adventure was far from ov


Takeru groaned has he awoke from sleep

Takeru groaned has he awoke from sleep. He looked around, seeing nothing but blurs for a while. When his vision cleared, he wasn't in his apartment…He didn't even no where he was. It was dimly lighted and around him were the sleeping bodies of Hikari, Ken, Iori, and Miyako.

"HE'S UP!" Someone yelled. Takeru turned to see a small boy, only about 5 or 6. "I have to get Daisuke-senpai!" The boy ran out.

"Daisuke?" Takeru said to no one. 'Maybe he can tell me what is going on here…'

"Daisuke-senpai! He's awake I tell you!" The boys voice came once again.

"Which one? Who's a awake! I'm coming! I'm coming! Slow down!" A deeper voice replied. 

"Blond hair…blue eyes…A hat to small for his head…Long hair…" 

"Takeru?" 

"I think that is him!" The boy and the man entered the room. 

"Daisuke?" Takeru asked. The man placed a wooden pole that he was caring against the wall.

"Hai.…Its me, Takeru…" Daisuke soon walked over to the table and missed grabbing a glass that contained liquid. "Dang it…" He mutter has he tried a few more times before succeeding 

"What is that?" Takeru asked has Daisuke handed him the glass.

"It's a drink…So drink it already! Joji…Go get your Dad, tell him that your uncle is up…Okay?" The boy, Joji nodded and then ran out of the room.

"Joji? He's Yamato's son? But that wasn't the name…I must be dreaming…"

"It was a illusion…" Daisuke turned and placed his hand on the table…and slid his hand around. "Now where is it?!" He continued to move his hand over the table 'til he hit a piece of bread. He then picked it up and handed it to Takeru…or over Takeru's feet.

"Are you ok Daisuke?" Daisuke sighed and handed Takeru then piece of bread. 

"Eat it…" Takeru just nodded and ate the bread and drank the drink. "What did you mean it was a illusion?" 

"TAKERU!" Takeru turned around to see another man. Blond hair, blue eyes. 

"Yamato?" Takeru asked and the man nodded. 

"Daisuke…watch out you are about to hit the table…" Daisuke stopped walking and turned to where the voice was. 

"Thank you, Taichi…Came to see Takeru too?" Taichi nodded. Takeru blinked.

"This is a dream isn't it? Because you guys don't look like what you did when I met you at the reiun…Joji wasn't the name of yours and Sora's son!" 

"ME AND SORA?!" Yamato screamed. "GAA! Daisuke…you haven't explained it to him?" 

"Sorry…um, can someone hand me my pole or something?" 

Taichi handed Daisuke a wooden pole that went up to his thigh. 

"Stupid illusion!" Yamato cursed under his breath.

"What is going on here?!" Takeru was confused…beyond hell if it is possible.

"BerialVandemon won…He sent you guys into a illusion, by the time we showed up…Daisuke was unconscious, all of the Digimon had been deleted, and Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Iori, and you were in a coma…when Daisuke came around to it, he said that you five were sent into a illusion…" Taichi explained.

"That makes no sense…Besides, Daisuke pulled us out of the illusion…" Takeru tried to explain. Then it hit him. "You mean, that what I've thought, and what I thought my future was…WAS AN ILLUSION?!" The three nodded.

"Blue eyes blond hair?" Daisuke said all of the sudden. Takeru looked at him.

"Oops…Sorry Dai…I forgot…Pale skin, blue eyes, blond hair that falls right past shoulders, needs some gel and brushing, oh…Hat to small for head, and he needs some new cloths too." 

"What?" Takeru blinked. "Why did you just subscribed me Yamato?"

"Dai was immune to the illusion, so BerialVandemon attacked him,…sending him into…"

"I'm blind, Takeru…" Daisuke interrupted Taichi.

"Oh…"

************************************************************************

Authors Notes: So how was it? I hope it is okay…It's something I'm going to be working on in my free time and such. *shrugs* uum…expect some Yaoi and Yuri in the future…that's about it. I will probably be posting a lot for some reason. I am out of school….yada yada…lots of free time. That type of stuff. 

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Digimon, you would know…


End file.
